Nordic Beast
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Besta(s) Nórdica(s)" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Nordic Beast", known as "Polar Star Beast" ( Kyokuseijū) in Japan, is a sub-archetype of the "Nordic" archetype, consisting of Beast-Type monsters that monsters are used by Dragan in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It is the largest "Nordic" sub-archetype. Most of the effects of the "Nordic Beasts" have something to do with Special Summoning like "Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts" in which can Special Summon Tokens; "Tanngnjóstr of the Nordic Beasts" which Special Summons the other "Nordics", while "Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts" can be Special Summoned if you control no monsters and your opponent controls a Synchro Monster. However, unlike its partners, "Garmr of the Nordic Beasts" has a Bouncing effect that returns monsters to the hand. The "Nordic Beasts" are connected to the Norse Mythology God "Thor". The two tokens Summoned by "Tanngrisnir" are "Tanngnjóstr" and "Tanngrisnir" himself; those beasts are the two goats that pull Thor's chariot. "Gullfaxi" is a sacred horse in Norse Mythology ; Thor gave it to his son Magni as a reward for helping him in a fight against the Giants. "Garm" is a dog associated to Ragnarok, and it guards the Underworld. Estilo De Jogo The focus of a "Nordic Beasts" Deck is to Synchro Summon its best monster, "Thor, Lord of the Aesir". As such, the Deck focuses on quickly Summoning a combination of non-Tuner monsters so that their combined Levels equal 6, then Summoning "Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts" to Synchro Summon. As such, a large amount of Level 3 Monsters that can easily be Special Summoned are used, such as "Monoceros". In addition, a combination of Level 4 and Level 2 monsters can be used. Since the "Nordic Beasts" are Beasts, other Beast support is recommended, such as "Super-Nimble Mega Hamster", which can search most of the "Nordic Beasts" and "Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter" ("Super-Nimble Mega Hamster" and "Ryko" have a combined Level of 6). "Giant Rat" can also be used to search for "Nordic Beasts", as most of the "Nordic Beasts" are also EARTH. "Summoner Monk" can search "Guldfaxe". If only Beast monsters are used, "Naturia Pineapple" can be used as a Level 2 monster that quickly can be Summoned to the field, or "Solidarity" to boost your monsters' ATK, except for "Thor". However, these two cards cannot be used together. Cards Recomendados Monstros * Garmr of the Nordic Beasts * Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts * Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts * Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts * Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter * Super-Nimble Mega Hamster * Monoceros * Giant Rat * Naturia Pineapple * Summoner Monk * Key Mouse Monstros Sincro * Thor, Lord of the Aesir * Stardust Dragon Monstros Xyz * Diamond Dire Wolf * Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction * Number 17: Leviathan Dragon Magias * Creature Swap * Forbidden Chalice * Forbidden Lance * Solidarity Armadilhas * Gleipnir, the Fetters of Fenrir * Horn of the Phantom Beast * Beast Rising Categoria:Arquétipos